


The Monarch Visits Venture; Dr. Girlfriend Visits...

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub, F/F, Ig??? Since The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend canonically swing, Reader is a henchman, Strap-Ons, consensual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Sometimes The Monarch gets so excited about killing Venture that Dr. Girlfriend needs some time alone. So when he leaves on a special “Kill Venture” vacation, she finds someone else to have fun with.
Relationships: Dr. Girlfriend/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Monarch Visits Venture; Dr. Girlfriend Visits...

**Author's Note:**

> How does Sheila not have a single reader insert here??????? She is amazing!!!!!! I am very disappointed in the fact that this tag doesn’t already exist, but I am glad that I get to start it!

The Monarch could be a hassle to deal with. That’s why half the time when he goes on a “I’m gonna kill Venture” vacation, Dr. Girlfriend just stays in the Cocoon. She isn’t completely alone though; there’s always at least one henchman that doesn’t go with The Monarch, but never more than seven.

The only problem Dr. Girlfriend had with not tagging along with her boyfriend was that… pleasuring herself wasn’t always as fun. It’s not like she _couldn’t_ get off without him, but some of her best orgasms were with her strange boyfriend and his silliness.

On this particular day, she was boredly sitting on her throne, watching the three henchmen that were in the control room with her while others passed through every once in a while. She stared at a pillar by the main door while fiddling with a strand of hair, trying to decide on what to do. Her thoughts quickly got sidetracked, going from something The Monarch said a while ago to that one time where they roleplayed a villain and henchman in love. She didn’t intend on getting distracted like that, but knew she had to do something now that she was turned on.

The thing was, she was in a domming mood, and it’s not that easy to dominate without someone to… well…

_Dominate._

The main door opened, pulling her away from her thoughts. She knew it was just one of the henchmen, and looked away until they spoke up, their voice a different range from what she was used to.

Since when did they have female henchmen?

This new knowledge gave Dr. Girlfriend a lightbulb moment, a smirk on her face as she got up and followed the henchperson out of the room. When she realized that they were close to her bedroom, she placed a hand on their shoulder.

“Excuse me, who are you?”

They turned around, surprised that they were being spoken to.

“I’m Henchman #42. If you want my name, it’s (Y/n).”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” Dr. Girlfriend removed her hand and looked at (Y/n), trying to identify if she had seen her before. It was hard to do with the costume hood on, but she still tried to find _something_ that would make her seem familiar.

“Have you really seen any other henchman besides 21 and 24?”

“That’s fair.” She shrugged her shoulders and changed the topic. “Do you have anything important that you need to do?”

“Not really. Why do you ask?”

“How would you like to spend some time with me? I’ve done nothing ever since he left yesterday and if I don’t find something to do, I might lose my mind.”

A wave of warmth washed over (Y/n)’s cheeks, although most of it was hidden by her costume. She gave an enthusiastic nod, agreeing to needing entertainment as she followed her boss.

When they entered Dr. Girlfriend’s room (Y/n)’s eyes widened from under her hood as the sight. Sure, it was the same color and build as all of the other rooms, but this was the room of one of her bosses! And she was being invited by the one she had a fucking _crush_ on, for God’s sake! This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and (Y/n) wanted to cherish this moment for as long as she could, drinking in every single detail the room had.

The two sat on the bed in the middle of the room and chatted about whatever came to mind, although most of it was Dr. Girlfriend asking about (Y/n). The henchman didn’t mind it, though; having her crush/boss finally get to know her made her insides warm up. With each question, she became more and more shaky, the excitement of the situation starting to distract her. Dr. Girlfriend picked up on this behavior, and filled in the current silence with a chuckle.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing.” She mused. “It’s just adorable how obvious your crush on me is.”

The henchman blushed brighter than ever before, quickly looking away from her boss and moving a hand to the back of her neck. She tried to get normal sentences out, but she was only able to speak the ramblings of her mind. Dr. Girlfriend gave another short laugh before scooting closer to (Y/n) and removing her goggles and mask, revealing an extremely flushed (h/c) haired girl with pretty (e/c) eyes.

“I-Uhh… I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh, sweetie.” The ravenette cooed, cupping the girl’s cheek. “You don’t have to hide it from me.”

Dr. Girlfriend turned (Y/n)’s face to look her in the eyes. She could see the want and nervousness in the smaller girl’s gaze, and leaned in closer with half-lidded eyes.

“Do you wanna have some fun, Doll?”

(Y/n)’s face got redder -if that was possible- and quickly nodded with a shaky hum. The ravenette gave a pleased smile before diving in to place a kiss onto the other girl’s lips. She soon kissed back and gratefully allowed Dr. Girlfriend to control the pace.

As their lips pressed against one another’s, their hands traveled the other’s form. They shared a desperate touch, hands like fire as they roamed around the wondrous expanse of each other’s bodies. Dr. Girlfriend wrapped her arms around (Y/n)’s neck and gripped onto the stretchy material of her costume.

She looked at (Y/n), silently asking if she wanted help out of her suit. The (h/c) haired girl looked away and nodded, gasping as her boss made quick work of the stretchy henchsuit. The fabric was tossed to the ground while Dr. Girlfriend pushed (Y/n) down onto the bed, straddling the nervous girl.

“You won’t have to worry about a thing, baby. Just let your Queen take care of you.” The ravenette trailed her fingers over the skin of the girl beneath her with a calming smile. The henchman writhed under her in bliss, mewls escaping from the smaller girl’s precious lips as Dr. Girlfriend placed chaste kisses all over her upper body.

As the heavenly touch of her Queen caressed (Y/n), she thought about how unbelievable her current situation was. Being touched like this by her main boss’ wife -who she’d had a crush on since her first day- was absolutely amazing; it was better than anything she had ever experienced, and she would make sure she _never_ forgot how Dr. Girlfriend made her feel.

“You’re so beautiful, Doll.” Dr. Girlfriend commented as she took off her bra, tossing the fabric next to her hench suit. “I can’t believe we’ve had someone as beautiful as you working for us, and I never even knew.”

(Y/n) opened her mouth to speak, but interrupted herself with a moan as Dr. Girlfriend kissed and sucked her breasts. While peppering the (h/c) haired girl’s chest with attention, she guided a hand down her stomach and between her thighs. The new sensation made (Y/n) squirm underneath, satisfying her.

“P-Please stop teasing me, Queen! I want to do badly, I can’t handle your teasing anymore! I don’t want to cum without you!”

“Alright, Sweetie.” Dr. Girlfriend gave her a peck on the forehead before temporarily removing herself from the bed to take off her clothes. She then went to the closet to dispose of her clothes, along with grabbing something special. “You ready for the main course?”

(Y/n) looked from Dr. Girlfriend’s teasing smile to the dual ended dildo that dangled from the straps resting on her fingers. Her cheeks flushed as she stared at the toy, her mind going wild at the thought of it simultaneously giving her and her Queen pleasure. She enthusiastically nodded at the question, and the ravenette quickly put the strapon on with a grunt. She inserted the small piece inside herself while (Y/n) removed her panties. After making sure everything fit snuggly, she crawled back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around (Y/n)’s legs.

She looked deeply into her underling’s eyes, once again making sure that she was ready. After receiving confirmation, she guided the fake flesh into (Y/n)’s welcoming pussy. Her starting movements were slow, allowing (Y/n) to adjust to the new feeling inside. As the pace leisurely increased, their moans became more loud and frequent. Dr. Girlfriend moved a hand between her shaky legs to rub at her clit, higher moans erupting from the smaller girl.

“Oh, god! This feels amazing! Please don’t stop, my Queen! I want to cum on your cock so badly!” (Y/n) leaned her head into the mattress, gripping the sheets tightly as her body tingled in ecstasy.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Dr. Girlfriend huffed between thrusts, slamming into her with more power than before. “I’ll let you cum soon enough.”

Although it only took a few minutes for them to cum together, it felt like a lifetime to (Y/n). By the time they had calmed down, Dr. Girlfriend had already taken off the strapon and lied down next to her. She looked down to the other girl with a caring smile, and she returned the gesture before snuggling into her boss. They continued to rest until Dr. Girlfriend felt the need to shower, and carefully got off of the bed so as to not disrupt (Y/n)’s relaxation.

“Where are you going?” Her voice was quieter than it had been the whole day.

“I’m just gonna shower.”

“C-Can I join you?”

“Well of course you can, dear! You don’t need to be so shy about it! Come on, I’ll make sure to wash every inch of your beautiful skin until you’re baby smooth.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I want her to step on me


End file.
